


Ruse

by RipplesAreStable



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, It’s gonna be really cool I swear, M/M, Nonexistent Upload Schedule, Please read This I’m desperate, You gotta squint to see any of that quality Shatt™ Content, first chapter is trash but the next chapter is gonna be better and longer I swear to god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesAreStable/pseuds/RipplesAreStable
Summary: Keith and lance are good friends.What a strange thing, friendship is.





	1. Prologue

It was a simple and sunny Saturday.

The playground was quiet that day, except the small sandbox in the corner, and two mothers watching over their children. These two 6 year old children were having a lively conversation,one was a taller boy with brunette hair and brown skin, with blue eyes. The other one was a boy who had pale skin and black hair. His eyes were dark, but they had a faint color of purple in them.they seemed to become instant friends, but they still didn't know each others names yet. Until one of them finally asks. 

“Oh! I totally forgot! What's your name?” The taller boy Said. He stared patiently into the younger boys eyes. 

“Um, It's Keith! How about you?” He responded.

“I'm Lance,”

“Nice to meet you Lance! Anyways, back to what I was saying…” and the two boys continued their conversation, as the two mothers watching over their children, introduce themselves to eachother, and share contact information.

This was the start of an extremely strange, yet quirky relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo Boy, this writing was terrible! Some of the hottest garbage I’ve written since my first fanfic! But uh, the next chapter is gonna be better I swear ((it’s also gonna be written in lance’s Perspective OOOOOOooooOoOoOOoo))
> 
>  
> 
> ((Jesus, do I have any other way to end a chapter except for “this was the start of a___ relationship” I s2g))


	2. the Day it All Went Down

My relationships are so fucking weird.

 

Sorry, that was extremely weird out of context wasn’t it? My relationship with Keith Kogane is really fucking weird. That’s MUCH better. I should probably introduce myself. I’m Lance McClain, and I’m 12 years old. 

Now you’re probably wondering “hey Lance! Why is your relationship with Keith Kogane so weird?” Or “hey lance! What’s up with that language of yours? You’re twelve!”

First off, i’ll tell you why, and second off, shut the fuck up?   
Anyways, back to the first question. It started the beginning of fifth grade. 

———————————————————-

Okay, me and Keith are amazing friends if you ask me, and everyone would’ve agreed with that statement! We’ve been best friends since forever, so that’s pretty understandable! But then one day, it all changed. Well, not really, but I’ll just let the story fold out. 

We were just hanging out in Mr.Reyes’ class, when we suddenly, just, disagreed on something. Now, I don’t remember, since it was some total bullshit, to be honest. Probably something like what cinematic comic book universe is better: Marvel or DC, or some bullshit, but back then, it really seemed to matter to me, and it mattered to him, so we just suddenly started fighting. I don’t remember who started it. I might have pulled his hair first, or he might’ve slapped me first, but I have no idea honestly. It was really such a big blur, since I was really angry about it, for some reason. It wasn’t until Mr.Reyes and his assistant teacher, Mr.Heere, pulled us away from eachother, that I realized that I we had fought.   
It was really surprising, to be honest. We had never fought before. It felt… surreal? It was so strange. Before we knew it, we were in mr.reyes’ classroom for after school detention, and we were forced to say sorry to each other, but we actually really were. And we even hugged it out. Mr.Reyes was surprised honestly. And surprisingly enough he actually let us sit together and talk for the rest of the time. 

 

He was a really chill teacher, honestly. 

Keith pitched this idea of his as we were in a comfortable silence.

“Hey Lance?” He asked me. I turned to him. He had this look of inspiration on him.

“What’s up?” 

“Okay, I know this is gonna sound dumb as fuck, but hear me out.”

 

“Language, Keith,” Mr.Reyes warned half-heartedly. 

“Sorry, sir” he responded,”anyways, here’s my idea.”

 

As Keith explained, the more interesting it sounded.  
This idea of his was that they’d continue to fight in the public, but in private, they were as close as possible. They’d fight as much as possible, and do it in front of as many people as possible, and even argue as much as possible, but they’d be as good as friends as ever. They would then go on to the end of senior year to reveal that they were friends this entire time. 

It was a strange plan, but this plan was stupidly hilarious it was to me. 

 

“That sounds… Awesome!” I responded. Honestly, now that i thought about it, it was just really fucking dumb, but hey, after agreeing to this, why the hell stop now? Its not as if no one is gonna ask “ hey, why the fuck did you two just fight non-stop for two years and then suddenly get really close for no reason?” 

That explanation would be such an idiotic thing. 

‘Oh yeah, me and keith planned this dumb thing and we realized it was too dumb to complete’\

But Keith is too stubborn to even stop this, and i am too. So i guess we’re stuck doing this dumb as hell plan all the way through. 

 

So that’s why me and keith’s relationship is weird as hell. 

Just because we’re stuck doing this stupid Ruse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roll credits


	3. Study Dates aren’t always romantic!!!!!!

Hunk is one of my best friends, so he was so confused when me and Keith just suddenly started fighting, cause he knew that I really liked Keith, so he decided to dig into it, cause that’s just how he is, yknow? He loves to pick things apart and analyze them! So that’s exactly what he did. 

“Hey! Lance!” He shouts to me over the crowd of children. Now look, I absolutely love hunk with all of my heart, but today was Friday,o so I had to meet up with Keith in the library for our study date. 

 

It’s not like a study date like ROMANTIC study date, it’s just a work session!!! We just have all core classes together, so we work together to finish the work!!! Moving on, Hunk is in the hallway, I have to get somewhere, and he’s trying to talk to me. 

I’m trying to get there as soon as possible, but why not talk to Hunk? He’s my best friend, I should talk to him everyday, you know? So by the fourth “Lance” I slowed my walking to a stop so Hunk can catch up to me. He notices that I stopped, so he casually walks up to me, and tells me what’s up.

“Hey! So I’ve got a question for you,” Hunk tests the waters with what he can say. He likes to analyze, but most times, he’s usually too nervous to ask questions to calm his curious mind. He’s a soft boy. Hunk was ashort kid, compared to me, anyways. almost all the kids are usually shorter than me, but hey, I don’t care that much. He has this chocolate hair, that matches his eyes that were always full of questions.

“Shoot.”

“Okay, I was just wondering what happened to you and Keith?”

Of course, this question. I don’t mind him asking, but I always feel so guilty lying to him about it. We trust each other more than anything, and we never lie. I probably could tell him, but I promised Keith that I wouldn’t tell anyone what we were actually doing. 

“We just didn’t agree anymore, so we started fighting about it. Nothing big.” I told him, and as I was, the library was coming up “I gotta go, meeting up with someone at the library. Studying and stuff,” 

“With who?”

 

“Pidge!” 

 

Okay, I know that was really stupid of me to say. He could easily check in with her and realize that I WASNT studying with Pidge, but why should I worry? It’s not like she’s gonna know who I was studying with, so it doesn’t matter! I bid my best friend goodbye as I walked inside to the library. 

The library was mostly empty, except for a few teachers, and one student. I didn’t know who they were since I couldn’t see their head. I could’ve sworn we had a policy against hoodies, but here this person is,wearing a hoodie over their head, searching for some sort of book. They were in the tech books, so I would assume they might’ve been searching for personal research or something, or doing something For the tech club, but I wasn’t sure, and I probably would never know for sure.  
I walked past them in a quick matter, avoiding any social contact with whoever this person was. I decided that I didn’t wanna look back to them, and continue on. Now, this library we had? It was huge. Surprisingly this school is old as hell, and all those old books have stayed here since this school was funded by a bunch of rich people. So our middle school was huge, to say the least. As I walked past the fiction section, i saw the highschool book club session being held by Takashi Shirogane, half brother of Keith, and one of the newest English teachers in the highschool, he was pretty young, since he graduated early from highschool, and decided to be a teacher. I walked past him, and gave him a small nod.

Me and Keith always meet up in the same place: the history section. No one ever goes there on fridays, so it’s the perfect place to meet up, wouldn’t you think?

“Hey Keith, ready to go over today’s homework together?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update:  
> Hi,,,, hello???? Um.... honestly I have like half of the next chapter written but when I go back to writing it, it just honestly makes me cringe,,,, haha,,,, so like maybe once I’m done with school and I’m free on summer break, I’ll probably think this story over more, and maybe rewrite these first few chapters and then move on???? I kinda feel like the beginning of this story was kinda odd, and then the way I explained what they plan on doing,,, just seems kinda dumb honestly,,,,,,, so yknow internal screaming,, but uhhhh hey I’m gonna probably release some other original stuff I’ve written so,,, maybe expect that??? Also I’m just gonna say it: EVERYONE HAS TO SEE INFINITY WAR CAUSE THAT SHIT FUCKED ME OVER AND SO NOW EVERYONE DESERVES MY PAIN,,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> and there’s also the fact I’m kinda trying to actually get into the marvel fandom skskkssk,,, but I’m just honestly such a mega super huge Stan of spiderman,,,, sorry my dudes, Tom Holland is the superior spiderman, no one can tell me otherwise,,,,, and also I can’t wait to see miles in the future cinematic universe,, and uuhhhhhhhhh yeah
> 
> Oh and my hero academia is cool  
> Honestly I’ve just been reading a lot of fanfics of that, too, so y e e h a w  
> ((MIDORIYA IS A PURE RAY OF SUNSHINE))
> 
> ((As you can tell, I’m quite a Stan of underdogs))
> 
> and that’s about it, with the future of this chapter and the recent going-ons of my life lol   
> See you eventually  
> Insta- @ripplesarestable, ripples.art.trash  
> Tumblr- @ripplesarestable ((warning: I have infinity war spoilers on my profile))


End file.
